VF-7
The Polaris Systems Sea VF-7 is an extremely advanced spaceship-based multi-role starfighter widely used in the Royalist Kingdom Navy, developed by Polaris Systems in order to fit the crown's naval requirements and acting as the sole starfighter of the crown's naval projection. Described as both a fighter and an interceptor, the VF-7 intended to engage enemy fighters, dropships, and boarding craft that are en route to Royalist Kingdom Navy's capital ships. The VF-7 has been seen performing a variety of roles, making for an extremely versatile craft, and is relatively inexpensive to produce. Therefore, the Sea VF-7s is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from capital ships in space or sea. Design Details The Sea VF-7 '''is designed to incorporate numerous technological advancements, including all aspect stealth which may not be compromised by the carriage of air-to-air weapons, Low '''Probability of Intercept Radar(LPIR), high performance air frames, advanced avionics features, and highly integrated computer systems capable of networking with other elements within the theatre of war, and designed to precipitate situational awareness. The VF-7 use stealth technology to interfere with radar detection as well as means other than conventional aircraft by employing a combination of features to reduce visibility in the infrared, visual, audio, andradio frequency (RF) spectrum. The Sea VF-7 has an internal 20 mm gun and can carry air-to-air missiles and air-to-surface weapons. Additional fuel can be carried with up to five external fuel tanks and the aircraft can be configured as an airborne tanker by adding an external air refueling system. The VF-7 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, separate of the AI, which allows the pilot and co-pilot to concentrate on the sensor systems during reconnaissance missions, also, is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyse data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the single main MFD of the aircraft. As a multirole fighter, this computer also records useful information. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets. The''' Infrared Search and Track System (IRSTS)' is part of the computer system, and provides long range detection in the long wave infrared spectrum of both subsonic and supersonic targets. Also known as '''Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR)' and''' Downward Looking Infrared (DLIR), these two types of IR sensors are used for laser targeting. Nightvision goggles provide nightvision for the pilot and RIO. These passive light image intensifiers emit no light of their own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. The VF-7 carries a TARPS, that is the '''Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance Pod System that is an exterior-mounted pod with tactical reconnaissance equipment. Weapons *20mm Aldaris autocannon: Internally mounted on the starboard side of the fuselage the 6 barrelled cannon is the only internally mounted weapon of the VF-7. Fitted within its fuselage position it is capable of only firing at targets directly in front of the VF-7. *PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft. *SECONDARY PURPOSE: Ground Assault. *RANGE: 1200 m. *DAMAGE: 2D6 M.D. per single blast (25 rounds,) 4D6 per long blast (50 rounds.) *RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. *PAYLOAD: 1, 550 rounds. *BODY/WING HARD POINTS: Two fixed hard points are mounted on the fuselage of the Super Sylph, and an additional two hard points are mounted on the wings for a total of 4 hardpoints on the fighter. These hardpoints can be used to house a variety of different missiles, including long (AAM-VII), medium (AAM-V), or short range (AAM-III) missiles, or even the newer multi purpose high speed HAM series missiles. Bombs may be jury rigged to fit onto these hardpoints, but are almost never need, with the JAM being an airborne threat. There's another pair of hardpoints mounted on the fuselage near the engines, but these are exclusively for drop tanks. *HAM SERIES MISSILES**Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Assault. *Secondary Purpose: Varies with missile type; Short Range: Anti-Aircraft; Medium Range: Air-to-Ground Gunnery; Long Range: Surgical Strikes. *Range: Varies with missile type; Short Range: 42.3 km; Medium Range: 73.5 km; Long Range: 202.4 km. *Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. *Rate of Fire: 1-2 missiles per hardpoint. *Payload: Two missiles per wing hardpoint; 4 maximum. *AAM-VII LONG RANGE MISSILES: ***Primary purpose: Heavy Assault. *Secondary Purpose: Surgical Strikes. *Missile Type: Fragmentation Warhead (Anti-JAM). *Range: 248.9 km. *Damage: 3D4x10 M.D. *Rate of Fire: 1-2 missiles per hardpoint. *Payload: Two missiles per wing hardpoint, one missile per fuselage hardpoint; 6 maximum. *AAM-V MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES:****Primary Purpose: Assault. *Secondary Purpose: Air-to-Ground Gunnery. *Missile Type: Fragmentation Warhead (Anti-JAM) *Range: 55.2 km. *Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. *Rate of Fire: 1-2 missiles per hardpoint. *Payload: Two missiles per hardpoint; 8 maximum. *AAM-III SHORT RANGE MISSILES:*****Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Assault. *Secondary Purpose: Air-to-Ground Gunnery. *Missile Type: Armor Piercing Warhead. *Range: 18.6 km. *Damage: 2D4x10 M.D. *Rate of Fire: 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. *Payload: Three missiles per hardpoint, two missiles per fuselage hardpoint; 10 maximum. *DROP-TANKS:******Primary Purpose: Flight-time extension. *Payload: One per fuselage hardpoint; 2 maximum. *ECM JAMMER: Used to defeat hostile radar, the ECM, (Electronic Counter Measures,) jammer will confuse all radar so that the fighter can not be detected or locked onto with radar guided weapons. This does not give away the position of the fighter but it does let the enemy know that they are there. The only way that it can be defeated is with ECCM, (Electronic Counter-Counter Measures). Production Licenses The VF-7 was authorized for its production to Patagonia on 14 NE. It is expected further adaptations of the jet will take place before any massive production is carried out. Exports In June 2012, Royailst Sarmenia'' ''was looking for an advanced fighter jet to replace much of it's outdated conventional fighter fleet. The King approached strategic ally Royalist Kingdom hoping to buy the VF-4 (FFR-319), but was instead offered the more advanced albeit expensive VF-7 instead. On 23 July 2012 it was announced that Royalist Sarmenia had agreed to purchase the VF-7 to replace its aging fighter fleet in the wake of regional rivals like Arissa and Awaroa receiving advanced military hardware creating tension in the region. It was decided by Sarmenian commanders that the VF-7 could adapt to both airforce and naval roles and was the perfect fighter that would fit the Sarmenian military's use and a contingent of pilots was sent to the Royalist Kingdom for training. On 30th July 2012, the first VF-7D (Export Version, D for "Desert") in the colours of the Royal Sarmenian Air Guard flew for the first time at RKAF Tone Aerodrome, marking the start of the test flight programme for RSAG aircraft. Two days later, the first VF-7N (Export Version, N for "Navy") in Royal Sarmenian Navy colors was tested. Following the official handover of the first batch of VF-7Ns to the Royal Sarmenian Navy on 11 August 2012, the delivery ferry flight took place on 22 August 2012. Royalist Sarmenia continued to receive two VF-7s per 14 days till the required amount were delivered. Operational History Royalist Sarmenia Immediately after the first batch of VF-7Ns was received by Royalist Sarmenia, they were hastily deployed to a Naval Task Force being deployed to Royal Ormus during the Royal Ormus Crisis. In the early morning of 31 August, Sarmenian VF-7N aircraft began a major campaign against Arissan forces in preparation for the amphibious invasion of Royal Ormus and Royal Azhir. Many of these jets and air sorties were coming from aircraft carriers and amphibious assault ships located in the Persian Gulf. Whilst jets were flying over the islands they reported taking heavy fire from SAMs and shoulder fired rockets. The warplanes suppressed the enemy air defense threats easily. Meanwhile, The HMRS FFG-19 "Dominant" under the cover of darkness, and under radio silence moved in closer to the coast of Royal Ormus. Arissan Silkworm anti-ship missiles were well within range of taking out the ship. For an hour, the "Dominant" shelled the platforms with her 76-mm gun. After the bombardment, the Sarmenian forces landed a detachment of Royal Marines on the island, where they fought the Arissans until they surrendered. Sarmenian commanders and pilots praised and admired the VF-7's performance during the Royal Ormus Crisis and was considered more advanced than the Awaroan VDI-24 Stryder FGR3. On 19th December, 2 VF-7D's of the RSAG engaged 6 Arissan VDI-24s that had fired upon a Sarmenian Army outpost. The VF-7s successfully shot down 2 and crippled 1 Stryder with HAM missiles and successfully evaded Arissan missiles. Patagonia Being the most advanced air weapon for years, the VF-7 saw lots of action in South America. It was used in the Zexian-Patagonian War during the engagements in Campana Island and Puerto Chacabuco. Minor loses were accounted as the VF-7s prooved useful in low altitudes and fast hit and run tactics. Later on the VF-7s would be also deployed during the Patagonian Unification Wars in Arauco, and later pulled back south during the Drake Passage War. The VF-7 would transform by then in the main line of defense in the Drake Passage against the second Zexian Invasion on Patagonia. Small deployments of the VF-7 occured during the Second Patagonian Civil War.